Security is a major stake for banking transactions on the internet. The 3-D Secure dispositive, which is a security layer for online card transactions, is an example of security reinforcement for online payments. This protocol adds an authentication step for online payments, via a one-time password sent as part of a SMS text message to the mobile of the banking card owner.
This dispositive has been enhanced with two-in-one “display cards”. A display card is a credit card comprising a display screen and a sensitive keyboard. This card allows avoiding the carrying of separate authentication device. Indeed, upon entering of a secret code on the sensitive keyboard, a “display card” generates a one-time password (OTP) displayed on the display screen. This one-time password is then entered in a terminal by the user for completing the transaction.
So as to avoid the typing step of the one-time password by the user, then saving time, a smart card reader can be used. However this solution obligates the user to have an adapted smart card reader and is time consuming.